Mythical truths
by WillowSpencer
Summary: Summary Inside! Too long to type It won't regret Promise


**Mythical Truths**

**Summary:**

Darren Shan lead his self to a clean life, but that doesn't mean Desmond Tiny will give up

His desire of a war...will this one succeed?

**Introduction:**

The world is full of menacing people, if not they show their true colors soon they show them later.

Which is probably fatal to any situation. Like mine.

My name is Hailie-Jade Carter. I'm probably the worlds weirdest girl

But in some part of that, probably just as normal as other teenager girls trying to figure themselves out.

On the Normal side, I hang out with my 4 best friends. Kathy, Melody, Nancy and Sophie.

I loved reading, writing in my journal and basically being myself.

On the rather weird side, I loved creatures and Animals.

I loved anything weird, anything that others would consider odd.

**Chapter one:**

I was usually a fast person in my entire class. If not been for my stomach threatening to explode on one of the students, I would've bested out 3 boys _and _my couch.

But my stomach wasn't having it. Instead I was ordered to sit down until I could.

I was wearing my usual gym apparel, my blue gym shorts and a Grey T-shirt that had my school's logo on it. A tiger. My favorite animal.

I came about 3 seconds of hurling at my teacher, but he was a pretty observant person.

Our gym teacher was rather my favorite teacher, anything that had allowed me to run I would jump at.

But I'd felt crummy all day. He challenged, three eight-teen year old boys, himself and me to six laps around the shiny large basketball court that stretched from enter to exit door that must have been a billion square feet long. In front behind where we stood was a thinly carpeted platform.

With a nod my gym teacher ushered me over, and the boys who looked overly confident, possibly because I was a girl, before I could ask what we where betting on, shouted

"Three!" all four of us shot off like rockets. I didn't have to push myself to hard, I was already sailing in front of them running straight up coming to the exit door I turned a sharp corner where I could see one of the eight-teen years old catching up on me, I didn't worry to much about it. I could hear my friends cheer my on, two of them only where in my Gym class, Kathy and Nancy cheered

"eat rubber boys!" They shouted which made me laugh and slowed be down so I made it a point to ignore the cheering.

Too many things to think about, coming up on my second I let the eight-teen year old have his first lap,

but I gave him no mercy for others.

He ran well but this time he was going to have to really work. I picked up my legs more which began tiring me out quickly and I began feeling sick.

When I came to my fourth lap the feeling had increased, and almost threw up on someone, but push myself more. On my fifth, I was tired, my legs where burning and when I stopped I felt heavy and felt as though My feet where like heavy brick but that wasn't the problem, When I stopped I could hear my coaches usual cocky tone when he bested someone

"What's the matter Carter-" he halted his gloat when I looked up at him, my face drained of natural color and was threatening to throw it up on his shoes.

He stepped back

"Go." he huffed.

I hurried to the bathroom where I through myself into a stall not caring where and threw up what was making me sick.

When I thought back to what I had eaten earlier I must have eaten something bad and was now paying for it.

Relief swept over me and when I emerged, I demanded another chance but was declined when ordered me to sit, when the classmates began running he said the running would make me sick too and dizzy and told me to sit in the changing room.

As I sat I could hear shuffled moving toward the room I stood by my locker collecting my clothes — a button up front and my usual faded jeans.

Mom had always said I was an extremely modest person, She said I should at least show something.

She often advised me to wear shirts that where presentable but came up over my butt so guys would have a better view.

I hardly ever cared, I liked what I wore. My mom thought highly of what others considered more then what I thought of myself.

I usually shrugged it off as I was unlocking my locker my friend Kathy walked over to me, red faced and panting.

"I don't know how you do it. My ribs hurt, my legs burn, and I feel like I've had my mouth pumped completely out of air!" she groaned and retrieved to her locker. Leaving my with a smile of confidence.

Before I planned to put my clothes on, I sniffed myself for sweat odors. If I didnt have them right now, I'd have them later.

I hurried over to one of the showed and stripped, walking under the water I welcomed the scolding water as it washed sweat away from me and continued washing.

I picked up a towel when I emerged from the water I grabbed a towel and through it over myself and dried

and then put my clothes on in a hurry and rushed out of the gym, I didn't feel the sickness feeling anymore so that was a good thing.

When I made It to my seventh hour and seated me and Melody began talking,

I was more close to Melody then any of my friends, she understood me a bit more and we had a few

things in common but the things we didn't where the things we knew about.

She didn't like reading very much, but did when it sounded interesting, she jumped on Twilight. she had to force herself to read her report card so she could change the grades fast enough

I tried explaining what good listening to the teacher would do, but she refused it.

I loved reading. They opened up to new worlds, fiction or non-fictions. They where worlds we never knew, and probably new would know if we all read more.

My train of thought whistled to a stop when the meanest teacher would could be cursed to have slapped her

Large pointed to the chalk board, "Class is in session trouble makers." she snarled through her teeth like a cat after a mouse.

Me and Melody where pretty muted when we spoke.

"Jeff is going to ask you to the dance...watch." Melody whispered with a chuckle. There was a dance on Friday, today being Monday frightened me. I was immediately thinking of excuses not to go. Jeff was someone I could not explain, he was everything but appealing.

In looks maybe, personality wise. No.

He often spoke and read books on murderers, and his favorite types of websites where things to do with violence.

When we where in second grade I remember being at a pool and he coming up and pushing my head down with his foot when I was climbing onto the cement.

It wasn't until fifth grade he was accused of having a crush on me, at the thought of it he tried choking a student.

It took my cousin Ronny, (who was in the same class as me at the time) and three other students to pull him off.

His life was violence, Although I did sympathize him little.

His father was abusive, and held his ear to a stove and almost burnt it off, it was those kinds of thoughts I had my parents and the way they where.

While Melody and I whispered incoherently to each other but ourselves, class was drawn to a close by the scream of the bell.

Gathering my stuff at my locker I tensed at a visitor as he spoke over my shoulder, I knew who it was.

Jeff, speak of the devil. No! _Speak of the demon_!

"Hi Hailie..." he said, his dark voice left stings up my spine like spiders crawling over it.

Idiotically I turned around in a awkward fashion and began shaking my back to rid the spiders.

"Hi Jeff." I said softly, I never liked sounding rude especially when and if I could. "How are you" I said turning to face him and locked my locker trying my best to shake the spiders from my spine.

"So, I was wondering if you'd like to um...Go to the dance with me?" He said it rather nervously, if I hadn't thought how creepy he was, and what he might have done, I'd said yes so I made an excuse to stay home.

"Actually I can't...My parents, they um don't approve of dances. And plus, I have to look after my little brother." I lied.

"They wouldn't make an exception?" he said it rather rudely, and if he hadn't I'd probably said I could try to talk them into it. But by his tone, I'd be signing my death warrant.

"Sorry, I want to see a special on T.v. Anyway...ask another girl" I advised, only for him to glare at me.

"You'd rather watch t.v. Then go to a dance with a freak is it...superficial bitch." he growled under his breath thinking I didn't hear.

I'd rather he say it to himself then have him repeat it. He had a fierce anger, one that when it boiled over, it was like a bomb. The second someone released the wrong button it would explode.

Hurrying to my bike I took my key to my bike chain and tore at the lock and threw it in my backpack and guided the bike out until it was set, and hauled myself to the seat and petaled my way to my home.

I was coming up hill on the highway and I stopped for breath and looked around at my surroundings catching my breath from the battle of up-hill pedaling.

I normally didn't stop to examine, but felt I had too. I was on the road that turned off to my street, but before the turn there was a highway that wasn't busy, which usually was.

My eyes seemed to have stopped on there own, freezing on a flapping paper that was trapped under a rock.

As I placed my hands to get off a car zoomed passed me violently fast, looking up to howl madly at the driver I saw it was Jeff...a scowl on his face. I looked away from it to see the paper had freed itself and was flowing to me.

I wanted to grab it but a voice inside said to let it come to me.

As it flowed lightly I let my hand flatten in the air and the paper floated effortlessly into my hand face-up to reveal a pamphlet for some sort of circus.

**CIRQUE DU FREAK**

home of the worlds most amazing creatures.

**Tuesday to Friday only!**

**SEE THEM WHILE YOU CAN!**

Some restrictions apply. This Is not for the easily frightened.

These creatures are all unique, and none are harmless nor safe.

At the very bottom was an address to buy the tickets. My mouth curved up in a smile, it sounded amazing.

But then a thought crossed my mind, maybe this was just a scam to get money.

I decided to keep it and google the information. When I began pedaling again I came to a corn and turned and pedaled to my house on the culdesac , I lived only a few houses up from Jeff

so my nerves where on edge, I knew my parents wouldn't be home the night of the event assuming I went.

So they'd be safe, all that stood was my little brother, if I found out enough of it, I'd take him with me.

Scam or not, it sounded pretty cool.

When I walked into the front door my brother was on his usual perch on the couch lay on his elbow mindlessly flicking through channels.

He hated when someone shuffled his hair leaving him growling at me with disgust.

As I went up to my bedroom I tossed my backpack on my bed and walked over to my laptop that sat on my desk and waited for me to turn it on, I took my seat in the chair and pulled in my earphones and welcomed the loud banging and screaming of guitars and dreams at a deafening volumes and opened google and typed my search in.

_circus of freaks _I typed with a question mark at the end and waited for it to load.

It took only a few seconds, bless the gods of Whole Wide web for high-speed internet. As it brought up a page on Wikipedia I was already stunned.

They where illegal and abusive to UN-ordinary people. They where beaten, kept in cages but all where freaks.

I read the pamphlet that read the names of the performers on the back I neglected to read first-hand.

_**Cormac-limbs.**_

_**Snake-boys.**_

_**Larten Crepsley and Madam Octa. **_

_**And many more.**_

My eyebrows raised in excitement. It was friday and my parents where never home on Friday and left me in charge of my little brother and the house. And best of all it was the night of the dance.

Although because it was illegal I had to keep quiet and had to threaten Curtis to do the same.


End file.
